Will Their Be Love?
by Aku Blossom
Summary: The PPGs are in High School, but then they meet the RRBs. Will there be love? PPGXRRB Summary sucks, but story is good. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Will There Be Love?**_

The Powerpuff Girls were at high school, when suddenly they saw the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Oh my god, who are those guys?" Bubbles asked? Blossom blushed and covered her mouth.

"I think that's the Rowdyruff Boys! Our worst enemies when we were kids!" She stammered. Buttercup crossed her arms and swallowed hard.

"That can't be the Rowdyruff Boys, those guys are so hot and those other guys are jerks!" Buttercup mumbled. Bubbles squealed and turned red.

"They're coming over here!" She peeped. The girls blushed when the boys stopped in front of them.

"You girls are hot," Brick said. Boomer smiled chauvinistically and rubbed Bubbles' arm.

"We should date," He purred. Bubbles nodded.

"Okay," She whispered. Butch waved at the girls as they walked away.

"We'll date you girls later!" The girls looked at each other, then turned and watched the boys walk away, hearts bursting above their heads.

Will there be love?

**Me: Find out in Chapter 2! Review or I won't update!**

**Blossom: Omg Brick is so hot!**

**Bubbles: Boomer is so chauvinistic! I love him!**

**Buttercup: No way, Butch is way more chauvinistic, what a man!**

**Blossom: Omg Brick is so hot!**

**Me: Review! Review! Review! Before the girls go crazy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Love Be There?**

The third and final bell rang, signaling the frantic stampede of stragglers to their designated classrooms. Some teachers rolled their eyes and others opted for a more angry approach. The more punctual students snickered or completely ignored their dawdling peers. Among those punctual students, was a certain red-haired Powerpuff Girl.

'How have we avoided an outright panic? Surely someone must have noticed...' She thought, staring at the classroom door. Earlier that morning, she'd noticed a new face in the usual crowd. Normally, she wouldn't have given it a second thought...but in this case the new face wasn't so unfamiliar. One didn't simply forget the dark red eyes of the boy who had more than once tried to take her life.

'There's no way...even if they've been quiet for a few years, they stick out just as bad we do,' Her thoughts, of course, referenced the appearance of those created by Chemical X. As children, they'd been stubby little things with large heads and tiny bodies. As teenagers, they'd filled out a little more, though still lacked several human characteristics: fingers, toes, even noses. She and her sisters were just at five feet tall. Their masculine counterparts could only be a few inches taller, if that.

'But there's been nothing...no panic...no screams...not even any mischief from the boys...' Blossom lowered her head, crossing her arms and slipping deeper into thought. She hadn't noticed Boomer or Butch, but Brick's presence made theirs near guaranteed.

'Just what are they planning? And how have they avoided causing a stir? Him must have something to do with this...' Blossom looked up, waving her mitt when she heard her name for roll call. Blossom smiled briefly, quickly returning to her prior brooding. Truthfully, if they were there just for the sake of attending school, she wouldn't stop them. Blossom frowned and glanced to the side.

Somehow that didn't seem very likely.

XxxxX

Bubbles gasped, quickly stifling it behind her hand, when she saw him enter. He'd cleaned up somewhat since she last saw him. Still, it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. He handed the teacher a note, waving before she responded and took the nearest empty seat. Bubbles swallowed and tore off a piece of paper, scribbling a message on it quickly. She folded it several times and neatly printed "Buttercup" on the folded copy. Without a word she held it over her shoulder as inconspicuously as possible. The person behind snatched the note, and soon it was in transit. Bubbles put her hands on her lap and watched him, bouncing her legs on her toes.

'Why is Boomer here? Why didn't anyone else notice? Oh my God...this is bad, this is really bad, this is really, really bad...we need to tell Blossom! The Rowdyruff Boys are at our school!' Bubbles swallowed again, grinning sheepishly at her teacher's glare. She quit bouncing her legs, lowering her eyes to her notebook. A few doodles of unicorns and girlish dragons decorated her scant few math notes. She turned her eyes to the blackboard, hoping she could feign ignorance long enough to get her sister's response.

"So as you can see, as the theorem states, the square of side C will be equal to the square of side A, plus the square of side B," Bubbles nodded, looking at the overly detailed sketch she'd added. Geometry was proving to be vastly easier than Algebra had been. She smiled slightly, thanking the Professor that she was born a more visual thinker. Blossom was the more logical one. Even now Bubbles could almost hear her sister gushing about how wonderful trigonometry and calculus were.

"Bubbles!" The sharp whisper behind her nearly made her scream. Bubbles covered her mouth and snatched the note pushing against her back. She glanced as carefully as she could back at Buttercup. Her brunette sister was on the edge of her seat, watching Boomer warily. Bubbles slid the note onto her tablet, unfolding it with practiced secrecy.

_Buttercup,_

_ Look at the third row, second seat! It's Boomer!_

**Bubbles**

** What is he doing here? Does Blossom know?**

Bubbles shook her head, lifting her hand to the side of her head. She tapped her "ear" several times, then began to speak in the softest voice she could manage: the faintest of sounds, her mouth barely moving.

"_I don't think sso...or maybe sshe doess...you know how sshe iss..."_ Bubbles trained her super hearing toward the back of the room, specifically listening for Buttercup's voice. She heard a very soft laugh. She quickly intensified her super hearing, bringing Buttercup's voice to perfect volume.

"_Yeah, she's always gotta know everything. What should we do?"_ Bubbles swallowed and took a few notes, smiling when the teacher looked her way. The moment she turned, Bubbles began speaking at subsonic levels once more.

"_I wass hoping you'd know. I'm no good at planss, I'm too freaked out to think sstraight!" _She heard a sigh and chanced glancing back. Buttercup nodded, a deep, thoughtful look on her face. Bubbles slowly looked away, her gaze falling on Boomer.

He was a little taller than she was...she looked him up and down, trying to picture him standing up straight. He was maybe about five foot three inches, maybe four inches at the most.

"_Why hassn't anyone elsse noticed..."_ She muttered. She jumped slightly when she heard a response.

"_I dunno...maybe Him did something...."_ Bubbles nodded and glanced back at Buttercup. Buttercup shrugged and leaned back in her seat, returning to not paying attention to the teacher. Bubbles looked back at Boomer. Baby blue eyes met a pair of navy blue eyes, one eye cocked in a look of mixed confusion and amusement. Bubbles jumped and screamed out loud, drawing everyone's attention to her. The teacher sighed and took off her glasses, training a leer on Bubbles.

"Bubbles...is there something you'd like to share with the class? Or is there another reason for your outburst?" Bubbles turned five shades of red, lowering her eyes to her desk.

"N...No...no, I'm ssorry..." The teacher's incredulous gaze remained a moment longer, before her glasses returned to her eyes and her lecture resumed. Bubbles glanced at Boomer, who was snickering, and blushed darker.

XxxxX

First period ended and a sea of students flooded the hallway. Among them, were two sisters, desperately trying to find the third of their trio.

"We have to find Blosssom! Thiss could be really bad!" Bubbles gasped, trying to worm her way through the crowded hallway. Buttercup nodded, grabbing her sister's wrist and shouldering her way to their lockers. Blossom was already there. Her locker was open, but she wasn't getting her books together. She was just staring at them.

"Blosssom! Blosssom, there'ss ssomething really bad!" Bubbles cried, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. Blossom nodded, still deep in thought.

"The Rowdyruff Boys are here. No one seems to notice. I'm still trying to find out what they're planning...I haven't seen any of them since I saw Brick this morning," Buttercup and Bubbles nodded. As they figured, Blossom was already in the know. Blossom pulled out a new book, folder, and notebook combination and closed her locker. She leaned against it, holding her books to her chest. Bubbles opened her locker, neatly stacking her books in the top shelf and closing it.

"I'm by mysself in my next classs...what do I do if one of them iss there?" The blonde asked anxiously. Buttercup leaned against the locker on Blossom's other side, just as curious. Blossom pursed her lips and looked at the crowd going by.

"We can't do anything right now. No one is panicking, it's best if we keep it that way," Buttercup didn't look convinced.

"What if they do do something? We'd be in trouble if any of us got tag-teamed," Blossom looked up at the ceiling.

"That is true...be that as it may, we can't call them out. Fighting isn't allowed in school and neither are our powers unless an emergency presents itself in a fashion to which our more offensive powers would be the most beneficial option," Buttercup rolled her eyes, but still nodded.

"Alright, no starting anything," Blossom pushed off her locker and began to walk away.

"Keep your ears peeled. If you get anything, give the signal," The other two nodded and the three went their separate ways.

XxxxX

Buttercup stepped inside her English class just as the bell rang. She stopped dead in her tracks, spotting a certain red head on the other side of the room. His hair was even longer than she remembered, probably about the same length as Blossom's. Buttercup grit her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Buttercup, please take a seat. Very exciting lesson today people!" Buttercup nodded and quickly took her seat. Brick looked up, spotting Buttercup. He grinned and gave a disarmingly friendly wave. Buttercup just narrowed her eyes and took her seat. Brick grinned and returned his gaze to the front of the room. Buttercup shook her head and threw open her utility tablet. A single notebook she used for every single class.

"So, as you know we've been reading Macbeth recently. Now in lieu of an actual test, I figured we'd do something a little more creative!" Several students groaned, Buttercup among those unimpressed. The teacher rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

"Oh get over yourselves, I think you'll like this. You're going to be divided into groups and each group will be given a scene. Your test will be to take a creative twist on that scene and present it in some way to the class. You can reenact it, make a model, make a song, oh there are so many ways you could approach this assignment!" The same students groaned once again, "Now...let's get you all divided into groups...oh you've read the play right?" The teacher turned to Brick, who smirked and waved his mitt.

"I think I'll be fine," The teacher nodded and proceeded to divvy up the groups. Buttercup swallowed hard and prayed she wasn't stuck working with...and just as she had been hoping against, Buttercup found herself in a group of four with Brick.

'Oh for the love of God...at least this will make keeping an eye on him easier...' Buttercup groaned and rested her cheek on her mitt. The class went to work, divided into their groups, pushing their desks together, and generally pitting procrastinators against overachievers. Brick took a seat as far from Buttercup as their four desk configuration would allow.

"So uh...you've read the play right uh..." Brick kept his eyes locked with Buttercup, neither blinking.

"Brick, and yeah I've read it," The boy who had asked nodded and started talking about what they should do for their scene. They'd been given the battle between Macduff and Macbeth, the final battle. Brick and Buttercup gave the least amount of input. The Rowdyruff too preoccupied with giving Buttercup eerily unreadable grins while the Powerpuff was too preoccupied with glaring at Brick.

"So," She finally broke into the conversation, startling the other two members of the group. Brick recrossed his legs and cocked his head.

"Yeah?" Buttercup tightened her crossed arms. She narrowed her eyes and tried to keep her scowl in check.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a definite edge to her voice.

"You guys know each other?" Buttercup and Brick nodded, the latter smirking.

"Since we were kids..." Brick kept his eyes locked on Buttercup, his smirk changing somewhat. Buttercup definitely noticed a change...but just what the change was she wasn't sure. The look was something she'd seen on Blossom's face before. "To answer your question...we got our act together," Buttercup laughed, staring incredulously.

"You expect me to believe that?" Brick shrugged, still wearing the same strange smirk.

"It's the truth," Buttercup narrowed her eyes, finally turning away and huffing. Somehow...she wanted to believe him.

XxxxX

The girls didn't regroup between their second and third classes. Blossom stood at her locker, hand on the combination lock, waiting. The bell rang overhead, signaling that for the very first time, Blossom was late without an excuse. She swallowed, closing her eyes and struggling to keep her panic attack under wraps. Relatively perfect attendance finally ruined, she quickly wiped her eyes and stood up straight.

"There's more important things to worry about right now..." Blossom sighed and gently floated off the ground. Cautiously, she began to float through the hallways, eyes glowing light green as she scanned her surroundings for any sign of the Rowdyruff Boys.

'I saw Brick leaving Buttercup's last class...Boomer was in their math class...Butch is the only one we haven't seen yet...' She paused and hovered around a corner and against the ceiling. The vice principal walked back, talking to one of the senior teachers. Blossom held her breath until they had passed, floating down and glancing around.

Brick was in math, geometry to be precise. He seemed to be paying attention, more attention than Blossom had been expecting. Boomer, she noted, was in chemistry, looking bored as could be. Blossom frowned and crossed her arms. Still no sign of Butch.

'He's got to be here...right? They always travel as a group...maybe they're just a distraction!' Blossom tensed up, more urgency in her flight. Still she kept it at a low speed. Sonic booms tended to fail spectacularly at subtlety.

She paused, glancing outside. Peering through the walls and across the distance, she noticed a blip. Blossom narrowed her eyes and quickly took in her surroundings, eyes and ears trained for onlookers. She was alone, at least for long enough to slip outside. Blossom backed out through the large glass doors, moving as silently and swiftly as her oddly designed body would allow. She blinked in the sunlight and walked around the corner. She followed the green front lawn around to parking lot. In the distance, she could see the football field. Her target wasn't quite that far away.

Butch was seated on the hood of a car, laying back against the windshield with his hands behind his head. He seemed to be sleeping, but it only took Blossom's first step into the gravel to get his attention. He opened one eye lazily, a scowl tugging at his lips.

"Oh great, you found me..._so sorry_ for ditching class, I _swear _I'll make it to the next one," Blossom crossed her arms and glared at Butch, who smirked and closed his eye again. Butch yawned and said nothing more. Blossom walked closer, stopping a few yards away.

'As sure as I am that I could take him...I don't plan on him playing fair...' She cleared her throat and tried to speak as diplomatically as possible, "Butch...why are you and your brothers going to school now? I wasn't aware that jived very easily with the supervillain lifestyle?" Butch sneered, opening his eyes and sitting up. He shrugged, looking away.

"We got bored with the supervillain schtick, so we're trying something new," Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"Try again...I don't believe a word of that," Butch looked up, eye cocked. He snickered and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You're calling me a liar?" He asked, slowly advancing on the Powerpuff leader. Blossom remained unfazed.

"No, I'm calling you a very bad liar," She retorted plainly. Butch stopped just inches from her, sneering.

"Well it's the truth, we're going straight now," He leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes. Blossom met his leer with a glare of her own. Butch's mouth twitched slightly.

"I find that very hard to believe," His lip raised slightly, his eye twitching.

"Well it's the truth," Blossom hadn't blinked in a very long time.

"No one else seems to recognize you...that sounds awfully peculiar, wouldn't you say?" Butch broke the staring contest first, turning away with a growl. He shrugged, giving her a mean smirk.

"It was a going away present from Him, everyone forgot all about us," Blossom started to follow him as he walked away.

"That's pretty convenient. Just clean your whole slate, don't even bother with repenting for your crimes," Butch grinned and turned to her when they reached the back door to the school.

"Now you're getting it. I guess the spell didn't work on you...oh well, it's the truth. Take it or leave it," He threw open the door and waltzed in, Blossom close behind. They stopped just inside the entryway. Blossom walked by Butch, her eyes drifting to the clock jutting out of the wall. Third period would be ending any minute now. She turned and glared at Butch.

"Don't skip your next class," Butch rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

"Oh I'll think about it, _I promise,_" Butch laughed while walking down the opposite hall. Blossom's cheeks flushed, her fists clenching. She turned on her heel and headed toward the cafeteria. The bell rang the moment she was out of sight.

XxxxX

The cafeteria was dangerously crowded like always. Blossom sat alone at the sisters' usual table, cheek on her mitt, scanning the wide room for any sign of the Rowdyruff Boys. If there was a God in Heaven they'd have a different lunch schedule. Blossom grit her teeth and dropped her eyes down to the table. Unfortunately, there was a Devil in Townsville, and as he would have it, the boys entered shortly after in the typical droves. Blossom looked up, making eye contact with Brick for the first time in several years. Brick slowed to a halt, obviously noticing her. Blossom was taken aback with confusion.

Brick's previous smile seemed to have faded quickly. He stared back at her with hard, heavy eyes. His jaw was tight, his fists shaking. Boomer came in between the two of them, saying something and dragging Brick with him. Brick gave Blossom a final glance before returning to his previous state, almost appearing to enjoy himself.

"Hey, Blossom! What's up, I didn't see you last hour," Blossom turned away, smiling brightly when the girls' best friend since kindergarten, Robin Snider, sat down beside her with tray in tow.

"Hey Robin...sorry, something came up...job related!" She quickly added, running a hand through her hair, blushing slightly. "Ugh...it turned out to be a bit of a lark, I feel horrible about skipping Composition now," Robin laughed, waving at Bubbles and Buttercup as they came by. She paused, noticing their matching expressions.

"Well you didn't miss much...what's wrong girls? You all look so tense," Bubbles laughed nervously, glancing across the room, where the Rowdyruff Boys could easily be spotted. They seemed to have attracted quite a throng of friends already.

"It'ss jusst...uh...well you ssee," Bubbles trailed off, her brace-altered "s" hanging in the air. Buttercup put her chin on her mitt and glared across the room.

"Three of our worst enemies are here," Robin gasped and looked in the direction Buttercup and Bubbles were.

"R-Really? Who? Where are they?" Blossom turned around, pointing through the throng at the boys.

"Those guys...they're the Rowdyruff Boys. Male counterparts of ours created by Mojo Jojo to destroy us. We destroyed them the first time, but Him brought them back even stronger," Robin nodded, eating a fry nervously.

"I don't recognize them," Buttercup sighed and leaned back.

"Yeah that's the weird thing, no one does," Blossom turned back to the table, putting her hand on her chin.

"I talked to Butch last hour, he said Him is behind the sudden amnesia everyone has regarding the boys," Bubbles took a bite of her salad, her eyes drifting back to the boys again.

"Did he ssay why they were here?" She asked hopefully. Blossom nodded, but didn't look very convinced. Buttercup pointed a fry at Blossom.

"Let me guess, they cleaned up their act or something like that?" Blossom blinked and nodded.

"Yeah...he didn't phrase it quite like that, but it's about the gist of what he said," Buttercup nodded.

"Brick was in my second hour, that's what he told me," Blossom looked down. Brick's sudden harsh look, his lip about to curl into a snarl, flashed through her mind.

"You spoke with him?" Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah, he seemed decent enough, not as big a jerk as he was last time we saw them," Blossom nodded. She wasn't entirely sure what to take from Buttercup's description. She looked up, hearing Buttercup snort, "He kept giving me this weird look...that was annoying," Bubbles paused and looked at Buttercup.

"What kind of look?" Buttercup shrugged.

"I dunno how to describe it...like one of those 'I'm so awesome' looks that Blossom always does," Blossom blinked, suddenly self-conscious.

"A what?" Bubbles nodded, taking a sip of her bottled water.

"Oh right, I know what you mean," Blossom blinked and looked at Bubbles, her hand on her mouth.

"What look? What did I do?" Robin nodded, wiping the pizza sauce from her mouth.

"Yeah, you mean that one look?" Buttercup nodded. Bubbles and Robin nodded back. Blossom blushed dark red and looked away.

"What look?" Robin turned around, trying to get a better look at the Rowdyruff Boys.

"What are you guys going to do about them? They don't...seem like they're causing any trouble," Bubbles and Buttercup followed her line of sight. They sighed in unison.

"Yeah I guess...we'll just keep an eye on them probably," Robin glanced at Blossom.

"What do you think?" Blossom looked up, still a little flushed.

"Um...yeah that sounds like a good idea. We can't just jump all over them without at least having probable cause," Blossom swallowed and smiled pleadingly at the others, "Um...could you guys tell me what look you were talking about earlier?" Her sisters and friend had gone back to eating, now discussing their schoolwork.

"I dunno which one,"

"Sorry I don't remember,"

"Me neither, ssorry Blosssom," Blossom groaned and rested her cheek on her hand, looking away.

XxxxX

The rest of the day moved along far less eventfully. The girls' decision to just monitor the boys took quite a bit of the tension away from their presence. At least until the last hour.

Bubbles sat at her table, smiling and going over her notes for the scheduled quiz. Chemistry wasn't one of her better subjects, so it was better to be safe than sorry. She hummed a little tune as she read and doodled on the edges of the paper.

"Hey this seat taken?" Bubbles didn't look up, she just shook her head.

"No, it'ss free," The chair next to her scooted back. Bubbles flipped to the next page in her notes, doodling almost immediately. Her notes were already sufficiently decorated, she just felt like adding touch ups to the original drawings.

"So is there a test or something today?" Bubbles nodded, mouthing along as she read the different elements they were to be tested on.

"Well it'ss a quiz, but it'ss the ssame thing, you know?" Bubbles, glanced up when the teacher walked in, quickly burying her nose in her notes again. The chair next to her shifted again. The person was leaving. Bubbles didn't really mind, though she curiously recalled the person's voice. It wasn't familiar.

'That's weird...no one has missed the last couple days...' Bubbles heard the chair move again and finally looked up at the person. She froze, her mouth hanging open. Boomer looked down at her, offering a half smile.

"Uh...hey?" Bubbles suddenly sat up straight and uncrossed her legs, staring at Boomer carefully. He was leaning over in his seat, similar to how she had been, watching her rather than pouring over notes.

"I...uh...uh...h-hi," Boomer frowned and cocked his head, resting it on his mitt.

"Something wrong, Puff?" Bubbles swallowed and looked away.

"Um...no...nothingss...wrong, I'm jusst sshocked to ssee you iss all," Boomer snickered. Bubbles frowned and looked at him, "What'ss sso funny?" Boomer snickered again, pointing at her.

"You talk funny...it's those railroad tracks, right?" Bubbles blushed bright red, quickly closing her mouth and looking down at her feet. Boomer snickered again and sat up, shrugging.

"Sorry, it just sounds funny," Bubbles kept her eyes down. She tentatively licked her teeth, hoping he wouldn't notice. Boomer had long since stopped paying attention, now looking at the front of the room where the teacher was speaking.

"Man, I'm glad I don't have to take this test...quiz...whatever..." Boomer blinked and chuckled, elbowing Bubbles.

"What?" She asked quietly, looking up. Boomer snickered and leaned a bit closer, whispering.

"Hey did you know a quiz is actually called a testicle? So you know what they call tests?" Bubbles blinked, thoroughly confused by Boomer's joke. Boomer blinked and rubbed his head, "Wait...I got that backwards...it's a quizzical...so a test is called a testicle!" He grinned, a little too proud of himself. Bubbles giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Where did you hear that?" She whispered.

"Uh...I think Butch told me," Bubbles giggled again, shaking her head.

"That'ss..." She froze, biting her lip. Bubbles swallowed, "That'ss sstupid," Boomer chuckled again, quieting down when the teacher handed Bubbles her quiz.

"I didn't think sso," Bubbles tensed, hitting Boomer with a harsh glare. Boomer just fought back more laughter. Bubbles turned to her quiz, biting her lip. She rubbed her eyes and proceeded to ignore Boomer for the rest of class.

XxxxX

Bubbles was the first to the lockers when the last bell rang. She leaned inside, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Bubbles? What's wrong...are you crying?" Blossom asked, trying to peer around her sister.

"N...No..." Blossom rolled her eyes and patted Bubbles on the back, pulling her locker open.

"What happened?" Bubbles sighed and stood up straight, rubbing her red eyes one last time. She took out her back pack and angrily stuffed her books in.

"I had to ssit next to Boomer in Chemisstry...he kept making fun of my bracess," Blossom sighed and pulled on her backpack, closing her locker.

"Really? That's awfully immature..." Both looked over Blossom's shoulder when a fist hit the locker next to hers.

"Ugh! I hate him! I hate him!" Buttercup growled and tore open her locker, breaking the lock in the process, and grabbed her backpack. She slammed the door shut and crossed her arms, glaring at the floor.

"Did you have Rowdyruff trouble too?" Blossom asked wryly. Buttercup growled and looked up at her.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Blossom shrugged and the three started heading for the door. Blossom took out her cellphone, looking through her messages. She smirked and clapped her phone shut.

"Cheer up girls, we've got a job to do," Buttercup and Bubbles looked up, watching Blossom run off ahead. They traded a glance and quickly headed after her.

"What's up Red?" The three flew faster and faster, quickly leaving the Townsville city limits. Before too long they were flying over the ocean.

"Apparently, an experimental monster got loose from a lab in Antarctica, and they need us to wrangle it back in," Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom.

"Experimental...monster?" Blossom nodded.

"They didn't explain very clearly, just that it's very dangerous and they need us to get it back for them," Bubbles frowned and shuddered.

"You could have warned uss sso we could dresss warmer," Blossom shrugged and grinned.

"You two needed to cool off anyway. This will make things more exciting for all of us," Bubbles and Buttercup glared at their sister, but continued southward.

XxxxX

The Powerpuff Girls arrived to find half the laboratory in shambles. Blossom walked forward, unfazed by the harsh, frigid conditions. Buttercup and Bubbles shivered along behind her, staring at the wreckage.

"W-wow...th-they weren't...k-kidding. Th-That thing d-did a nu-number on this pl-place," Bubbles nodded, thankful to get her frozen feet into the relative warmth of the laboratory. She sighed and sat down once they reached a section that was sealed off from the freezing wind. Buttercup dropped down next to her, blowing on her hands. Blossom smiled at the scientists, putting on her professional face.

"Sorry for the delay, we only just got your message," The head scientist nodded, shaking Blossom's hand.

"It's no trouble at all...we need to keep this operation hush-hush...it wouldn't be a good idea to let news of our work circulate," Blossom smirked, a smug look. Buttercup elbowed Bubbles and whispered quickly.

"That look! That's the one!" Bubbles nodded, giggling. She had kicked off her sandals and was rubbing her feet to try to get the feeling back. Blossom's eye twitched, but she managed to keep her professional demeanor.

"I can't imagine news of a genetically altered super monster escaping a research laboratory in Antarctica being good news for anyone," The scientist swallowed and nodded.

"That's right..." Blossom nodded.

"Where is it?" The head scientist stroked his beard, looking at the massive computer console on the other side of the room.

"Based on its path upon fleeing...we are sure it has headed for the summit of Vinson Massif," Blossom nodded, looking up slightly.

"The highest mountain in Antarctica...right, we'll have it back in an hour," Bubbles and Buttercup looked up at Blossom, pleadingly. Blossom groaned and turned to the scientists. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but do you have any extra coats and..." Blossom glanced at Bubbles with a slight glare. Bubbles just giggled and smiled sheepishly, "Appropriate footwear for traveling in this weather?" The head scientist nodded.

"Of course, we'll get you properly suited up so you can help us," Blossom nodded, standing at the door, rolling her eyes, while her sisters hurried away to dress in warmer clothing.

XxxxX

The wind had picked up, almost ominously. The frigid gales had reached such a point that even Blossom was forced to the ground, arms over her face to protect her oversized eyes.

"This is bull shit," Buttercup muttered as the mountain range came into view. Blossom looked up, pointing at the tallest point visible.

"There it is...time to get airborne," Buttercup and Bubbles nodded. Carefully the three took to the sky. Despite their ultra super powers, even the Powerpuff Girls were finding it challenging to make any headway in the mysterious wind storm. Slowly at first, but with increasing quickness, the girls scaled the mountain. By the time they reached the Mount Vinson, the wind was screaming at a supernatural level.

"Iss tha...that it?" Bubbles yelled. Blossom nodded, forcing her eyes open. Shards of ice fell off their nearly frozen bodies.

"Limber up g-girls, this is going to be t-tough," The three girls began stretching, desperate to get both blood and Chemical X flowing as they approached the creature. Up close, it was quite a bit more intimidating than they'd expected.

"W-Wow...th-this is gon-gonna be f-f-fun," Buttercup laughed. The now warmed up and thawed out Powerpuff Girls faced down the beast. Through the raging wind and cold, only a pair of gleaming eyes could be seen clearly.

"W-What iss i-it?" Bubbles stammered, taking a slight step back. The monster moved forward, dulling the harsh winds flowing from it. The beast was a giant bird. It had glistening light blue feathers, trickling snowflakes down to the ground, and a tuft of white feathers on its breast. It looked down at the girls, every fluttery of its wings sending frigid blasts at them.

"Let's g-get this over with quick..." Blossom muttered. The three girls took to the sky, Blossom charging at the monster straight on. The bird cried and fired a stream of ice from its mouth. Blossom stopped and immediately blew back a sheet of fire. Her sisters flew back around the bird, firing their heat rays in unison. The bird flew up over the attacks and flapped its wings harder. A massive gale of ice drove the girls back to the ground.

"Wow...okay...so it's a little tougher than I anticipated, this will definitely be an enl-lightening experience," Blossom said with a smirk, rising back into the air. Bubbles hugged herself and rubbed her legs together, peering up at the bird miserably.

"Maybe w-w-we could t-t-t-talk to i-i...i-it..." Buttercup flew up to join Blossom, albeit with far less energy than her weather proof leader.

"D-Doubt it...doubt it Bubblubbles..." Buttercup shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "Doubt it Bub-Bubbles...let's just...let's just knock it ow...out," Bubbles nodded dejectedly and joined them. The monster cried and flew at them, firing another icy stream their way.

"Duck!" Blossom fired back her fire breath, slowing the stream long enough for the sisters to duck down underneath the oncoming monster, "Attack Plan Seven Eleven! Go!" Bubbles and Buttercup shot up around the monster while Blossom flew up directly at it. As anticipated, the bird flapped its wings, trying to take Blossom out with another arctic gale. Just in time, Bubbles and Buttercup blasted its wings. The monster cried out in pain, spiraling out of control. Blossom rammed into its chest and shoved it over, throwing it toward the ground. The monster landed with enough force to crack the frozen summit.

"D-D...Did we...did we...did..." Blossom nodded, putting her arm around Bubbles' shoulders.

"I think so, now let's just...oh no," The monster climbed to its feet and shook its head, turning a fierce glare on the girls. Buttercup swallowed hard and floated closer to Blossom.

"That...c-can't be g-good,"

"No...no it cannot..." The bird hunkered down and began to glow. Blossom carefully grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup's wrists, pulling them closer.

"Okay...no idea what's going to happen...but whatever it does...you two are going to use the Sonic Screwdriver..." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded. Blossom nodded and tightened her grip on their wrists. The monster screamed and suddenly exploded into a dazzling light, flying at the girls with unprecedented speed. Blossom's eyes opened wide. It was faster than she's planned.

"Go!" She threw Bubbles and Buttercup to the side, just as the monster collided with her. The other two puffs whipped around and linked arms, spinning faster and faster until they blurred into a green and blue tornado. Both began to scream, their screams escalating to supersonic levels as the swirling formation slammed into the monster. The monster's scream of pain was drown out by the sonic screams of its attackers. The Sonic Screwdriver whipped around and drilled the bird into the frozen ground. Within seconds, the beast was unconscious.

"Woah...that's always a tr-trip..." Buttercup mumbled, stumbling dizzily. Bubbles caught her arms, using Buttercup to hold herself up.

"We hav-haven't...haven't done that in a w-whi-while..." Buttercup nodded, while Bubbles surveyed their surroundings, "Whe-Where'ss Blosssom?" The sisters turned to find the last of their group lying face down in a cracking imprint on the summit. Bubbles knelt down next to her and rolled her over. Blossom groaned and started to come to.

"W-...what happened?" Blossom slowly sat up, looking at Bubbles and Buttercup in confusion. Her gaze fell on the bird and a smile broke her bewilderment. "Oh...we won...nice job girls..." The victorious Puffs grinned and helped their leader to her feet. With the monster in tow, the heroes descended the mountain and made a beeline for the laboratory.


End file.
